1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a display system, an electronic apparatus, an image processing method.
2. Background Art
In recent years, an LCD (liquid crystal display) panel using liquid crystal elements as display elements, and a display panel (a display device) using organic light emitting diodes (hereafter abbreviated as OLED's) (in the broad sense, light emitting elements) as display elements, have been in widespread use. In particular, OLED's having a high response speed, it is possible to improve a contrast ratio. For this reason, according to a display panel having OLED's disposed in a matrix form, it is possible to display a high quality image with a wide viewing angle.
However, in the display panel using the OLED's, as a differing organic material is used for each color component configuring one pixel, a difference occurs in the degree of degradation in luminance after use, causing a deterioration in image quality. Also, with the display panel using the OLED's, a luminance and color unevenness attributed to manufacture reduces a product yield, which also becomes a factor in preventing a reduction in cost. Consequently, in the event that it is possible to reduce the luminance and color unevenness, as well as it being possible to prevent a deterioration in image quality after use, it is possible to contribute to a reduction in cost.
A technology of correcting this kind of luminance and color unevenness of the OLED's is disclosed in, for example, JP-T-2005-530203 and JP-A-2007-65015. In JP-T-2005-530203, a driver circuit is disclosed which, by controlling a power supply voltage to a constant current source which drives display elements, carries out a control corresponding to external factors such as a temperature, a life span of a display panel, and a current drive change. Also, in JP-A-2007-65015, a main control circuit is disclosed which analyses input pixel data of each color component, generates a gradation histogram for each frame, obtains a luminance sum based on these, and corrects the pixel data using the sum.